New Beginnings
by StBridget
Summary: Danny, Steve, Ninja, and Bullet celebrate New Year's. Bullet the dog/Ninja the cat verse.


Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

A/N: Sprig and Snowbeardolphin requested a New Year's Story with Ninja. Bullet came along for the ride. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve wasn't surprised when Danny showed up on his doorstep on New Year's Eve with a six-pack of beer, a pizza, a bottle of champagne, and a bag hanging over his arm. He was surprised to see Bullet standing next to Danny, wagging his tail.

"What brings you here?" Steve asked.

"Didn't want to be alone on New Year's Eve," Danny replied.

"And the dog?"

"Didn't want him to be alone on New Year's either."

"Don't know what Ninja will say," Steve said.

"Your stupid cat can deal." Danny passed Steve his burden and scratched the cat in question on the head where he was perced, as usual, on the back of the couch, taking everything in. Ninja accepted the pets, then hissed at Bullet, but without heat.

Steve put the food and drinks in the kitchen and returned to the living room, holding the bag Danny had brought. "What's in here?"

"Just the necessary accoutrements for a proper New Year's celebration," Danny said, pulling out party hats and blowers and crackers.

"You came prepared, didn't you?"

"You better believe it." Danny settled himself on the couch. "Now, come on, let's watch the ball drop in Times Square."

Steve sat next to Danny and obligingly turned on the TV. "You ever been to Times Square for New Year's."

"Yeah, once, with Rachel. It was something else."

"I bet."

The watched the celebration until it was nearly time for the ball to drop. Steve got the champagne and poured them glasses. Danny passed out the hats and blowers.

"I'm not putting this on," Steve protested.

"You have to," Danny said. He put his own hat on, then put one on Bullet, who just glared at him balefully. "See, I even brought one for the cat." He reached for Ninja on Steve's lap, snapping the hat on his head before the surprised cat could react. Ninja hissed and stalked off, sticking a back leg up in the air in a clear commentary on the situation, the hat still perched on his head.

"You're drunk," Steve accused.

"Nah, just tipsy. Now, be quiet, they're starting the countdown."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. . ." came from the TV.

"Happy New Year!" Danny shouted, blowing his blower enthusiastically. Steve laughed and followed suit. Bullet barked enthusiastically, and even Ninja meowed in agreement, coming back to perch on Steve's lap. Danny grabbed Bullet's face and kissed his nose, then raised his champagne glass. "To new beginnings!"

"To new beginniings," Steve echoed, and once again Ninja and Bullet barked and meowed their agreement. They'd been through a lot in 2015, all four of them, and Steve was sure they were all looking forward to a better 2016.

After the hubbub on TV died down, Steve and Danny settled in to watch football, drinking beer and yelling happily at the game, Ninja on Steve's lap and Bullet on the couch with his head resting in Danny's lap, all four still wearing their hats.

Eventually, Steve turned on the local countdown, and Danny poured more champagne. Bullet stuck his nose into Danny's glass. "Hey, that's mine," Danny protested.

Bullet snorted and withdrew his nose, shaking his head and spraying droplets of champagne everywhere. "Great, just great," Danny groused. "Here, you want some, too?" he offered Ninja. The cat lapped tentatively at the liquid and made a face. Danny laughed. "More for us."

Steve chuckled in amusement. "You really are drunk, Danno."

"Whatever." Danny got a fresh glass of champagne and settled in. He passed a cracker to Steve. "Crackers this time, since this is really New Year's for us."

Steve obediently popped his, Danny popping his at the same time. The animals started at the loud noise. Ninja scampered under the couch, and Bullet tried to follow, cowering under the coffee table when he didn't fit under the couch. The dog started to whimper.

"Shit! He thinks it's a gun! That's why I didn't want to leave him alone" Danny said, getting down on his hands and knees to soothe the German Shepherd. "It's okay, boy, no one's going to hurt you." Gradually, Bullet calmed down and came out from under the coffee table. Ninja emerged at the same time, glaring at Danny and meowing indignantly. "Okay, okay, no crackers next time," Danny promised the animals.

They settled back on the couch as the countdown started, blowing their blowers and shouting when it reached zero. Guns and fireworks echoed from outside. Bullet started quivering, and Danny stroked him until he calmed down. Ninja meowed and insisted on attention of his own from Danny, Danny obliging. "I want to kiss someone," Danny said suddenly.

"Kiss the dog," Steve suggested.

"I already did that."

"So kiss the cat."

"No way, I am not kissing your stupid cat." Ninja meowed in agreement.

"Then I guess you're out of luck."

"Nope, still someone left." Danny leaned over and smacked Steve loudly on the lips. "Happy New Year, babe."

Steve laughed at his inebriated friend. "Happy New Year."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:This is _not_ pre-slash-just the boys being the boys!

Apologies to ydz to whom I promised home invasion stories, but I wanted to get this out before it went stale. Danny's adventures in dragonsitting is next, then I'll do the home invasions, promise!


End file.
